List of Players
The following is a List of Water Baseball Players and the teams on which they play, so Nick, Nate, and Scott don't forget players' names. AL East Dover Propels 2013-2014 Transactions: Miami Druggies 2013-2014 Transactions: '-'''Derek Very High and Roberto Hisnandez were not resigned. Gabernie shouldn't be but I think he was. -Josh Expensiveman was sent to the minors (equivalent of an NFL player being benched, I reckon.) -Brandon Weed-in-me was also sent to the minors this means. -Casey Watchman was released. -Cecil Overalls was signed, Duuuuuuuude Matthews was moved to 1B -Ray Softampabay signed with Tampa '''New Jersey Kabutos' 2013-2014 Transactions: -Traded Richard Trentson to Mobile -Picked up option on 2B Lee Doffman -Didn't resign Lopez, Perez, Eucalyptus, or Counsellman -Picked up option -Traded OF Tim Fedron and SP Ray Commamanta to Alaska for SP Articuno Jeffries -Signed Noggy Turner New York Water Baseball Players 2013-2014 Transactions: -Mariano Streama Retired Providence Anchors 2013-2014 Transactions: '-'''Tim Coffeebow was released -Ryan Gavel was signed in his place AL Central '''Cleveland Generals' 2013-2014 Transactions: -Signed Willis McStraighthee, Marsla Hoyer, and Bobby Snowy -Brandon Potten, Cam Jasonbell, and Trevor Power were optioned to minors -Sal Danizar was placed on 25 male roster -Andrew Dice-Clay was dropped -Lou Marsoff was sent to minors Indianapolis Republicans 2013-2014 Transactions: -Luigi Trivisonno and Lee Doffbatter were re-signed -Batman Finch signed with Hawaii -Greg Small was traded to Hawaii via three-team trade -Alex Caesar and James Lonely acquired from Mobile via same three-team trade -Alejandro of Aza signed with Totemsburgh -Vincent Pestano optioned to the minors -Lou Martian designated for assignment, cleared waivers, and refused assignment. He was therefore released Lexington Gentlemen 2013-2014 Transactions: -Traded for Lapras Robertson, released Stephen Hawking Mobile Homes 2013-2014 Transactions: -Jim T. Home took a job with Totemsburgh's front office -Acquired Manti Te'o from Hawaii Hawaii as part of three-team trade -Sent Alex Caesar and and James Lonely to Indianapolis as part of same trade -Acquired Richard Trentson from New Jersey via trade St. Louis El Presidentes 2013-2014 Transactions: -Brady Qlose is now in New York's minor league system -Peyton Chillis is somewhere AL West Alaska Blubber Nuggets 2013-2014 Transactions: -C Dewgong Palin returns from punishment with the Drowners -C Lapras Robertson is moved to BC, and likely the trading block -LF Ken Griffin Jr. Retires, although his son, Ken Griffin III is in Alaska's minor league system -C Lapras Robertson was traded to Lexington for some Bourbon and a handshake Albuquerque Turkeys 2013-2014 Transactions: -CP O. GiveMeAHomeWhereTheBuffaloRoam was optioned to minors for having too long a name. -Added SP/RP Carson Fallmer California Melons 2013-2014 Transactions: -SP/RP Carson Fallmer signed with Albuquerque -Added SP Terelle Before -CP Brian Chilson signed with the Drowners because his beard would keep him afloat San Antonio Something 2013-2014 Transactions: Wyoming Oblongs 2013-2014 Transactions: NL East Atlantic Ocean ...Dancers 2013-2014 Transactions: Boston Red Solo Cups 2013-2014 Transactions: Philadelphia Phillises 2013-2014 Transactions: Virginia Beach Jellyfish 2013-2014 Transactions: Tampa Legend...Wait For It...Daies 2013-2014 Transactions: NL Central Barrie Brios Detroit Democrats Pittsburgh Accents *Roethmorehotdog referred to a tiebreaker game as a "one game playoff" twice in 2012 and was forced to play for the Drowners in 2013 Totemsburgh Poles 2013-14 Transactions: -Asencio signs a minor league deal with Dover, but they already released him -DeDavid signs with Mobile -Signed of Aza -Home joined the front office staff. Youngstown Yizzous A Nobody likes him NL West Hawaii Pineapples 2013-2014 Transactions: -Signed Batman Finch -Acquired Greg Small as part of 3-team trade from Indianapolis -Traded Manti Te'o to Mobile as part of three-team trade Las Vegas Debtors Los Angeles Drowners GThese players are under contract with other teams, but was forced to play for the Drowners because they violated PWBL rules. HWrite is under contract with the Detroit Democrats, but volunteered to play for the Drowners in order to allow a poor team that has fallen victim to unfortunate circumstances and poor front office decisions, to do slightly better. This way, all teams would be closer to being equal. Any player in PWBL can volunteer to spend a season with the previous year's worst team if he so chooses. San Diego Shark Weeks Tijuana Border Crossers Free Agents